warriorcatsroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
HungerClan
HungerClan are 12 mini clans around a main clan, The Capitol as it is known by the miniclans. It use to be 13 until The Capitol 'destroyed' the 13th, leaving 12. The 12 mini Clans remaining are being starved to death by their cruel leader, Snowstar. He also, once every moon, sends two cats from each mini Clan, called tributes, to fight to the death in the 'arena' until 1 is left standing. Most cats cannot hunt or fight, since they get out of the nursery at 6 moons, and become an apprentice for 6 moons, then become warriors at 12 moons old, their names are then written on leaves and put into the reaping ball. This clan has harnessed twoleg devices like televisions, electricity, ovens, knifes, archery and even spear throwing! 'Alliegances' Leader- Snowstar - White tom with extremely pale blue eyes (Capitol) - Roleplayed by Katniss Hermione Deputy- Med. cats- Med. apprentices- Warriors- Katnissdawn - Beautiful, slender black she-cat with grey eyes, hunter (C12) - Roleplayed by Katniss Hermione Foxclaw - Dark ginger tabby tom with white patches and blue eyes (C12) - Roleplayed by Katniss Hermione Shadowfang - Handsome, broad-shouldered black tom with grey eyes, hunter (C12) - Roleplayed by Katniss Hermione Mentors - C12: Haymitchscar - very pale ginger tom with piercing green eyes. Roleplayed by Katniss Hermione C2: Lymeknife - golden she-cat with lime-green eyes - Roleplayed by Katniss Hermione Apprentices- Queens- Autumnrose - Ginger she-cat with amber eyes, expecting kits of Haymitchscar - Roleplayed by Katniss Hermione Kits- Elders- Clans and Captiol There are a total of 13 places, not counting Clan 13 which will come into being later on. Captiol The Capitol is kind of the place where everything happens. The 'arenas' are sometimes there. And that's also where you Train in the training Hollow and stay until the day of the Games. The cats there are kinda snobs, with hardly anything good about them, and their leader isn't so good either. These cats are the cats that are generally picked to go to gatherings. Clan 1 Clan 1 is where most of the well-fed and better dens are, because they are babied by the Captiol. They get better treatment because they live closer to the Capitol then any other of the Clans. They also train their apprentices to fight earlier, and most of the victors are from here, 2, 3, or 4. Clan 2 Most of the Peacemakers come from Clan 2. This is also the base of the Capitol's army of fighters. The apprentices are trained early to fight, so most victors come from here, 1, 3, or 4. Clan 3 Most cats from the five other clans, (Thunderclan, Windclan, Skyclan, Riverclan & Shadowclan) think that these cats are lame because they 'play' with twoleg technology, infact, they are studying twoleg technology to make new devices for HungerClan, but don't be fooled. These cats aren't afraid to fight, and that's why there are many victors here. Clan 4 This is where most of the fishers come from. You can smell them coming from a long while if they've been eating fish, but again, these cats will put up a fight and will hide their scent. They are excellent swimmers, and many victors are from here also. This miniclan is a lot like Riverclan. Clan 5 Most energy comes from here, this is where Clan 3 gets their power to create electrics like televisions. This is where everywhere gets energy to do things. Clan 6 Here, you get transportation. These cats copy twoleg vehicles like cars and trains. Clan 7 Many trees are here and there are twolegs nearby that understand them and cut down wood for them. Don't underestimate these cats, they are good with axes so don't be fooled. Clan 8 Most of the fabric the Captiol cats wear comes from here. No cat understands why the Capitol cats wear clothes but it makes sense to those at the Capitol. Clan 9 Most grain plants come from here and go everywhere, especially the Capitol. They also know a few fighting skills they have picked up from being observant of the games, so don't ever be fooled. Clan 10 Most animals are cared for on their land by twolegs. Most twolegs understand these cats now and they give them meat to give to every other miniclan and the Capitol. Clan 11 Most of the edible plants come from here. Many cats think they are well fed but they are wrong, because these cats don't get to eat what they grow, it either goes to the Capitol or the other miniclans, and they eat whatever is left over. Clan 12 In Clan 12, the cats are not fed often, so the ability to hunt is a gift not to be overlooked here. Clan 12 mines coal from mines that twolegs have left behind and they give it to other Clans and the Capitol. Not many victors are from here, the only one alive as of right now is Haymitchscar, that might change in the future though. Category:Katniss Hermione